A source of patients with well-defined diabetes to be invited to participate in a variety of specific clinical studies. The program provides investigators with access to patients with diabetes and with data concerning the metabolic status and status of complications in each patient. The Registry also provides patients for the educational aspects of the DRTC and will provide longitudinal data on the course of these diabetic patients.